The Proposal
by GleekAmber
Summary: Graduations Finally Here, And Rachel Is Ready For The Inevitable. Her Breakup Turns Into Her Own Happily Ever After, With A Little Help From Her Romeo Finn Hudson.


Rachel was standing behind the frilly red curtain waiting for the Principal Figgins to alert the seniors to come out. Her eyes glimmering from beyond the stage lights, shining along the bright red gown she d been forced to wear on this special occasion.

It was the day of Graduation. The one day she d been dreading since the week after Nationals. She and Finn had sort of both agreed they d figure out what and where they d be going as far as schools. Rachel had gotten accepted to NYADA and Finn hadn t heard from either of the state college s he d written applications for.

This was going to be a hard day for her. She was ready to call it quits with Finn, afraid that he d choose to stay around Lima and do what he d told her he wanted to do. Work as the manager in Burts auto shop. When he d told her about Burt s offer, she tried her best to hold bite back on her tongue. Knowing full well that Finn was better than anyone around here. He could do anything he set his mind too. Hell he could be a lawyer if he put his mind too it. She believed in him that much.

The sad part was that he was actually considering it. It would be a good paying job, and he d get to call the shots. For once in his life he d be in control. Rachel hated that he didnt beleive in himself as much as she did, but there wasnt much she could do to change his mind. So instead of pestering him about going to NYADA with her, she encouraged him to follow wherever his heart took him. Either way she d support him 100%.

Figgins was pulling back the curtain as all her and classmates stepped out onto the stage, seeing Finn on the other side walking to his seat with a smile on his face. The look alone confused her, sure that he should be upset about the potential breakup that was about to ensue that very day.

As the ceremony proceeded itself Rachel turned to her left and saw Finn across the aisle pulling out his phone.

I got a surprise for you :) Pay attention!

Rachel heard her phone vibrate from the purse she d brought with her on stage. What? She needed to apply a little lipstick later for pictures with all her friends, plus her fathers insisted she look good for her last time on a high school stage, preparing her for an even bigger one that was to take over her life in the future. She really did love her fathers. They always supported her no matter what the cost, especially the costs for her schooling. She couldnt have asked for better parents.

Quickly snapping out of her thoughts, she heard her name. Rachel slid her phone back in her purse and gave Finn a confusing look before she stood up gracefully and walked toward the rather tall podium where Ms Sylvester and Principal Figgins stood.

Rachel smiled at both of them as she did what they d practiced earlier that week, turning to face the flash once she grabbed her diploma. She curled her shy proud smile to her dad s waving at them as she scurried back to her seat.

Once they got through more students, Figgins announced Finn s name. Without any hesitation she instantly clapped and bounced in her seat watching the tall boy walk, and almost stumble over his gown, to receive his paper clad recognition. The only difference was, Finn had spoke to both of them and shifted in front of the mic. What was he doing? she thought to herself as she crossed her legs intently listening to what he was about to announce.

Finn cleared his throat before he faced the large crowd, holding the mic from down below. Uh hi everyone, its me uh Finn Hudson. he takes a moment to see if they let that sink in, seeing Burt and his mom clap at the sound of his voice. The boy smiled his half grin as he continued. Sorry to disrupt the rest of the ceremony but i actually have something id like to share with everyone here today. He turned to face Rachel shooting her a wink, turning back and shifting his playful demeanor to a serious one.

I ve had to make alot of choices in my life over the last four years. Some good..some bad. But I dont regret any of them. he nodded sternly as if he was telling himself for the first time. But there was always one person who told me that i was better than most of the people I was surrounded by. If i can remember correctly, they said You re better than all of them. He curled a smile remembering the fond memory he d kept in the back of his mind. And that persons name is he took a moment turning to Rachel and spoke a little closer to the mic Rachel Berry the smile he d kept reserved for only her spread across his features as he quickly got to his point. She was always there despite how much of a jerk i was to her. And her judgement on me never changed. he grabbed the mic off the podium and started to walk across the stage, shaking nervously. Which is why i need to ask her a very important question

Finn curled his lips up as he spoke to her and only her. Rachel, first of all id like to thank you. For always believing in me, knowing that i could be better. And that im more than what i put myself out to be. he nodded once parting his lips. Second of all id like to tell you that i love you..and i plan on loving you for as long as im allowed to stay on this big world that will be run by you im sure.. he chuckled a little and inhaled quickly before he got on one knee and pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket.

I know that we both sorta decided that we would break up once this day hit us, but im kneeling here to tell you that im not going to allow it.. he nodded again and scooted closer to her, already seeing her shield her tiny hands over her mouth in complete and utter shock at his actions at the moment. She was even cute when she wasnt talking.

Finn pulled out the small box and lifting the lid to reveal a tiny white princess shaped diamond, tilting his head to see her expression which was totally worth the $500 he spent on the ring. Rachel i love you and i cant imagine my life without the very essence that is you. You ve always been the one to believe in me and never give up on who you knew i was He lifted the box a little higher flickering his big brown eyes to her matching ones Our first kiss was on this stage, and i want it to our last . he bit his lower lip, running his tongue across it nervously. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest guy in the world, and marry me?

Rachel sat there completely dumbfounded by his whole speech, looking down at not only the man who held her heart, but the man who was now holding a beautiful diamond ring. Her hands shook over her mouth as a stray tear fell down her perfectly unblemished cheek. First of all, you are the cheesiest guy ive ever met.. she joked, earning a laugh from the audience that was intently watching. and second of all.. she tugged him by his collar and brushed their noses together as she took the mic from him and placed it near her own. I would love to marry you Finn Christopher Hudson

Finn immediately smiled at her response, dropping the mic and lifting the tiny guy up from her chair twirling her around before he placed her in the middle of the stage looking down at her. He lifted his hand to her cheek and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear gazing into her deep chocolate brown iris he planned on gazing into for the rest of his life. You can kiss me if you want too ya know.. he joked, knowing exactly he was referring too. Rachel simply shook her head and tugged him by the chest, leveling their faces together. I want too.. .

Before he knew it, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth, their lips perfectly meshing together like the last piece of the puzzle.

Just as her lips touched his, Ms Sylvester s confetti cannons erupted off the side of the stage earning their kiss an even bigger applause.

It was in that moment that Rachel Berry thought to herself I finally got my happily ever after 


End file.
